Promises Kept Forever
by GothicAngel09
Summary: Rachel goes missing,and when found, is injured badly. She has little time left,and Jimmy's got a lot to say.Kinda AU cause Jimmy is himself again.


-I do not own Detective Conan. - BTW: I use the English names now, because I am very new to the series and also have only seen the dub so.....that's what I'm familiar with.

/These are Jimmy's thoughts/

* * *

Everything had slipped away, it was all his fault. Rachel had been right beside him one minute and within seconds, his world was gone. "Some great detective I am..." Jimmy Kudo thought. He had searched all night with no trace of his childhood friend anywhere. Now, he was exhausted, but refused to rest until he found her. The police had everyone possible out looking for her; being the Detective's daughter, and Richard, well... he wasn't taking this very well. After nearly pummeling Jimmy to the ground and shouting all kinds of obscenities, he had mumbled something about searching for Rachel. No one had seen him since, that had been three hours ago, so everyone assumed that was where he was, and left him alone. "I can't believe no one's turned up anything.... Where could she be?" Jimmy decided to head to Professor Agaga's; maybe he would have some advice.

As it turned out, the Professor hadn't even heard the news, and was shocked to learn of Rachel's disappearance. Ai was emotionless, as usual. Jimmy didn't stay long, he wanted to get back out and keep searching. Professor Agasa urged him to be careful, as did Ai, and Jimmy promised in his cocky way that he would. Then left. Jimmy searched for a while longer before going back to his own house. He knew that if he didn't get some rest soon, he'd be useless. He went inside and didn't get any further than the living room before collapsing on the couch. A picture sitting on the table caught his eye. It was him and Rachel, taken about 2 years ago, right after he had been changed back from being Conan, permanently this time. "We were so happy then... heck, we were happy just last night. I had finally gotten had the guts to tell her....to tell her that I loved her, but I never got the chance. Just like that, she was gone. Just a few minutes later, Jimmy was asleep.

Jimmy awoke with a start. He hadn't slept well, nightmares kept plaguing his sleep. He looked at his watch with bleary eyes and saw it was only 1 pm. "Ack... oh well. I suppose 4 hours is better than none at all." It was only then that Jimmy noticed he was hungry. More honestly, he was starving. He hadn't eaten since... since dinner the night before with Rachel. That thought brought a pain to his heart. He ate quickly then went down to the police station to see if they had found anything. Disappointingly, they hadn't. "Sorry Jimmy," Inspector Meguire said, "But we haven't found even a trace of her, or her captors. I just don't understand how they could just disappear like that, it doesn't make sense." "How's Richard taking this?" Inspector Meguire sighed. "Not good, not good at all. As you can imagine. He was out searching for a while, but right now he's at home, hopefully getting some rest." "Yeah...." was all Jimmy could say.

He left soon after, to again search the streets for any sign of Rachel. All day he searched, all day, and came up with nothing. As nightfall came on, Jimmy began to lose hope. "Oh Rachel... where are you? You've been gone almost 24 hours now and there's been nothing. I have nothing to go on here Rachel, what do I do?" As Jimmy was walking by a dark alley, something caught his eye. Or rather, someone. It was a person, just laying there. As Jimmy walked closer he saw it was a female. She looked badly injured. No... it couldn't be... "Rachel..."

Rachel stirred when she heard someone call her name. Her vision was blurry, but the voice was unmistakable. "Jimmy..." Jimmy walked over to her, careful not to move her too much with her extensive injuries. But he just had to hold her in his arms. "Oh Rache... what happened? What'd they do to you?" Rachel had closed her eyes for several moments and Jimmy thought she was unconscious again. "Rachel?...." Rachel weakly opened her eyes. "Jimmy?..." "I'm right here Rachel." He said, and took her hand. Her voiced pained Jimmy. It was so weak, almost a whisper, but she tried to sound so strong._ For him. _"What happened Rachel?" he asked again. "I'm not sure too sure how I got here. I don't really remember, I've faded in and out, but I think I've been here for a pretty long time." "Did you see who did this to you?" /Please Rachel. You're not giving me much to go on here. / "Why should she tell you?" Another voice came floating down the alley, and a figure came out of the shadows. Jimmy rose. "I would assume that you are the one who did this to Rachel?" Jimmy asked coolly. "Maybe... what business is it of yours? You her boyfriend or somethin'?" The guy sauntered closer. "What if I am?" Jimmy was beginning to get cocky, but still remained careful. "Well, then.... you'll end up like your girlfriend here, so get ready." The guy pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jimmy. Jimmy took a quick glance at Rachel. / I can't just run and leave Rachel here alone. Look's like this may be it. I'm sorry Rachel. I love you, and I'm sorry I never got to tell you that. / Just as the gun was about to fire, in true hero fashion, the police showed up. The guy was arrested, cuffed, and in the squad car before Jimmy even realized what was going on. An ambulance had arrived and was working on Rachel, but they didn't work long. Jimmy walked over to them, trying to get as close ass possible without getting in the way. "Excuse me?" he asked one of the paramedics, "How is she? Is she going to make it?" The women sighed. "Son, honestly, I'm not sure. She's lost a lot of blood and has caught infection from being in this alley so long with these open wounds. We really need to get her to the hospital. If she makes it there, well... she might have a chance." Jimmy was stunned. "Thank you..." he mumbled absentmindedly. Jimmy walked, completely unaware of where he was going, not caring either. He ended up at Professor Agasa's a few hours later. Exhausted mentally and physically, he went in.

The professor was surprised to see him; he had heard what happened to Rachel and assumed he would be with her. Still, of course, he welcomed Jimmy in. But that didn't stop him from asking the question that was on his mind. "Jimmy what are you doing here? You should be with Rachel. How is she?" Jimmy was silent, uncomfortable. "Actually, I don't know. If I had to be honest, I'm too scared to find out. Just going to that hospital, finding out that Rachel... that she... I just can't." An awkward silence followed. "Jimmy," Agasa began. "What if you finally get the courage to go the hospital and you're too late?" Jimmy looked shocked. "Rachel was badly injured and could have very little time Jimmy. If you wait too much longer you may not have any time left. Don't wait and then regret it later Jimmy. In this situation, time is not on your side." Jimmy was silent several moments before responding. His voice was soft. "You're right. I should go to her right now. I am really nervous, but that's something I'm going to have to get over. If I don't go see her now I'll regret it forever, and that's not gonna happen. Thanks Professor." "Anytime Jimmy." Jimmy left the professor's house soon after that, still exhausted, but now determined to see Rachel.

Jimmy caught his breath as he walked into Rachel's hospital room, and his heart went to the floor. She looks so frail lying there, and yet, still so beautiful. Always, she was so beautiful. He walked over to the bed and sat in one of the chairs right beside it. At the moment Rachel was asleep, but when Jimmy took her hand, she weakly opened her eyes. "Rachel?... It's Jimmy." "Jimmy..." she whispered. "Where have you been you mystery jerk?" She acted angry, but laughed weakly, and Jimmy smiled. "Sorry Rache. I... I needed to think about some stuff. But now, I really need to talk to you. There's something I have to say." "Alright Jimmy, what is it? You sound so serious." She added playfully. "Rachel, ever since we were kids, you've always been my best friend. And now... now I, uh..."/Jeez Jimmy, spit it out! / "Rachel, I love you. I have for such a long time, but I've never had the courage to tell you." He looked over at Rachel for some kind or response, anything, but she had her eyes closed, and Jimmy thought she might have fallen asleep. /Wouldn't that just be my luck! / But then Rachel opened her eyes. She was smiling as she looked into his eyes. "Rachel?" "I love you too Jimmy." She whispered. Jimmy's eyes widened. "Oh Rachel, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to say that to you, and here it back. From you. Only from you Rachel." She smiled, and then closed her eyes for the last time. Jimmy's eyes filled with tears. "Rachel, I love you so much. And I'll never forget you, ever. That's a promise."

* * *

Oh my gosh! This is the longest one shot I've ever written.W00t me! Anyways, sorry for the sad ending, but please still review! Thanks!


End file.
